RWBY : The Philosopher Stone
by Yamiya Evans
Summary: The White Fang seeks a certain crimson stone to awaken an ancient Grimm to aid them for human kind's destruction. Will team RWBY prevent the ceremony and survive the second round of insanity? Rate M for violence and excessive swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Yeah, another adventure of insanity! It took me a while to plot the whole thing since Ruby is always OOC when I wrote it. I kept changing Yang and Ruby personality. Ruby got Yang's and Yang got Ruby's. So, after some stupid thinking for few weeks I manage to came up with this. I'm going to start slow for this. But there would be more insane action in the future.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It's the start of new beginning, new story. I had a pleasant sleep and for the first time, I had nothing to fear. Maybe because my insanity has left me. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm a psycho. Well, that would be another story.

I open my eyes and the first thing I saw is a pair of massive globes. Wait, isn't this supposed to be my bed? I try to get up but something prevented me to leave. I look up and saw a sleeping face of Yang. What she's doing in m-…oh. She's not in my bed. I'm in her bed. I forgot what I did last night that led me to ended up in her bed.

Still, I snuggle to the crook of her neck. Her grip tightens around me. Then, I heard a giggle, "You think I would let you go after you sneak onto my bed?" she murmured. Ah, that's explains a lot! I respond with a smile and bury myself into her chest. She gently caress my red and black hair. I was supposed to get up by now but I want to stay like this for a while.

"It's time to wake up, sleepy head. You don't want Weiss to lecture you, right?" she said in a soft voice. I pout but she's right. I don't want my morning being spoil by the ice princess' boring lecture. I peck her soft lips before I get up to stretch. I head to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Usually, Nero would disturb me by now and talk shit but he's nowhere to be seen and I doubt he would be here. But he did said he would be watching me. Creepy….

I pull up my tank top slightly, revealing a large scar across my belly. I still remember Yang's crying face when I was in the brink of death. It must be hard for her since I recall being a psycho bitch, tortured her and killed people. I wonder if everyone have insanity inside them. Yang is strong enough to resist. What about Blake and Weiss?

I shouldn't think something like that. I pull down my shirt and leave the bathroom. Everyone is awake, I think. Yang wouldn't bother to leave her bed. Weiss and Blake are in their uniforms. "Would you mind waking your brute sister up?" the heiress said. I was about to reply but Yang decided to make herself present. "Who you calling brute?!" she exclaimed.

We don't have much time to argue since class would start by 9 o'clock. "Time out, you two! We better hurry before Professor Goodwitch caught us late," I said. Yang jump down from her bed and quickly head to the bathroom. I proceed on changing into my uniform. I was going to put on my boots when suddenly a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Yang, they're watching…" I whisper. She continue on snuggling to my cheek. My cheeks reddened in embarrassment and at the same time I'm worried. Then, we heard someone cough behind us, "Ahem, I suggest you two continue your intimate moment somewhere else AND after class! Right now, we better go before Goodwitch kill us," Weiss said.

Hmm, that's a surprise. I expect they would feel weird or speechless. Well, at least that part is solved. Now, onward to another problem which is none other than a boring class. I really want a day of. So disappointed….

* * *

After few hours of class and not to mention of combat training, I would like to get some beauty sleep since the combat training totally wore me off. I forgot that I shouldn't do heavy work especially training but I think I can manage. I open the door and head to my bed. Actually, I climb up onto Yang's bed instead on purpose.

I lie onto the soft fabric of her bed. I bury my face into her pillow and caught her faint scent. Instead of getting my beauty sleep, I keep sniffing her bed. Her scent is all over her bed. I was busy sniffing I didn't notice Weiss is staring at me at the edge of Yang's bed. I met her aquamarine eyes and give her a blank stare. "How long you've been here?" I ask.

"I saw something rolling up here and I just want to check who is it…." She answer. That didn't answer my question but I really don't want to hear whatever she's going to say. "Please don't say this to anyone. I won't hesitate to chop your head off if you did," I said.

"Alright, I won't. Man, you with your threats…" I shrugged. I would do anything to keep my secret. But my relationship with Yang doesn't seem to be a secret to Weiss. "By the way, you got our approval. So if you want to cuddle or kiss or whatever, please do it after class, training and when we're not around…." She said.

Well, at least they accepted our relationship. I really thought they would be disgusted or something. Speaking of they, where's Yang and Blake? I really hope they don't do anything behind my back. Oh, speak of the devil, here they are. "I'm hooooommmmeeeee~!" As I heard my sister's voice, in a blink of an eye, I'm hugging her.

"Yaaaannngggg~!" I said in my usual childish tone. I turn to look at Blake and give her a glare. She gave me a 'what did I do wrong' look. Blake may be Yang's partner but no one can get personally close with my sister except me. Partner or not, Yang is mine.

"Stop being so clingy, Ruby. Blake won't take her away from you," Weiss said, slightly annoyed. C'mon, it's not that I care. I wrap my arms around her waist. Yang pat my head gently, "Honey… Honey…" she muttered.

Weiss roll her eyes while Blake giggles. The Schnee princess head to the kitchen, probably going to prepare lunch for us. "I'm going to help Weiss and leave you two….for a moment…." The raven- haired girl said and left. So it's just me and Yang. I release her from my embrace and head to the window. I look up to the sky and found out there's nothing. I frowned and sigh.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Yang noticed. I didn't look at her, "I wish it'll be snowing right now. Or maybe later…" I really loved playing in the snow. The color of pure white makes me feel calm. Yang is not really fond of snow. She would likely stay away from them. However, she understand my passion for snow. "I'm sure it'll fall eventually. But right now, we better get change and get to the dining table quick," she said.

I smile and playfully kiss her lips. She's right. I need to change quick before she eat everything including my cookies. And it's my favorite type too. Oh well, if she ever eat them, I'll ask her to buy more butterscotch cookies later. It's her money anyway….

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I know it's kinda cliche and awkward for some reason. I had no idea what I was doing for the whole night. It's actually to test myself whether I could write again after a long period of writer's block. So, Au revoir~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Yang**

I sit on the cold bench, watching my little sister playing in the snow with Jaune and Nora. Ren, Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake will join us later they said, though I doubted they would be here. I'm happy that my sister is smiling and laughing like before. She's the Ruby I know and love.

I'm really glad her insanity finally left her, though she's not completely stable in her mind yet. Still, this is the first step. I'm going to make sure she won't face the awful tragedy again. I had enough seeing her suffer. She seen and did enough for a while. I just want to see her smile.

Jaune and Nora are throwing snowballs at her. She's outnumbered. I giggled when she got hit by snowballs. She whines, "Yaaannngg~! Help me~!" I guess I could throw a couple of snowballs. I scooped up a handful of snow and formed it into a ball. I aimed at Jaune and throw it right on his face.

"Bullseye!" I shouted. Nora and Ruby laughed. I give them my signature grin. Still, I won't join them playing snowball fight. I did it for my sister since she keeps whining. I return to sit on the cold bench, watching them playing and laughing like children.

I don't know how long we've been here since it's starting to snow again. I call out to them, "You guys, it's getting cold out here!" They stopped playing. Ruby dropped her snowball and run towards me. I look at Jaune and Nora, "Thanks for playing with my sister, guys…"

"No problem! We were bored anyway!" Nora answered. I escort my sister to the dorm. She skipped around happily, ignoring all the stares the other students gave to her. I smiled. She's a lot happier than before. Usually she would be looking down and depressed. Well, since she's smiling, I'll let her be happy for a moment.

I open the door for both of us. And we found something interesting. Apparently, Weiss is sleeping on Blake's bed, cuddling with my partner. We snickered. I took out my phone and took a picture of this enjoyable sight.

Sometimes, it's either Weiss or Blake sleep on each other's bed and cuddles. I really don't expect someone like Weiss would love to cuddle. It's been going on for few days so in my conclusion, there's something between them that we didn't know. But I have no intention on wake them up.

Ruby already settle down on the couch and turn on the television. I grab a bowl of chips and lay it on my lap. On the screen shows a train car full of Dust crashes into a gorge. Lisa Lavender states none of the crew members survived and were brutally killed, some of them were missing too. A couple of them died due to the crash with their heads either split open or burst. However, the Dust remain untouched.

I remembered last time when Weiss heard about this, she was extremely furious. She lashed to anyone around her for the whole day. Boy, it was a terrible day for all of us. But she finally cool off when she talked about it. We found out she had a difficult childhood, being abused by her father, watching people being killed. I don't understand her old man, though. Why would he lashed his anger onto his own daughter?

* * *

**Ruby**

How come the crew members were brutally killed but the Dust remain untouched? It's ridiculous if you ask me. But who did it anyway? And what about the missing crew members? These are the questions I wanted to know. I mean, everyone wants to know who did it anyway.

When the camera crews showed us the dead bodies, man, it is brutal. Their guts were gouge out, faces being torn away and some lost their body parts. I'm used to blood since I, myself killed countless of people in same procedures. But who would do such a thing? And why are they filming this anyway?!

Yang gets up in jolt and runs to the bathroom, probably puking right now. I don't blame her. She's not fond of this kind of thing. And of course, most of the people right now whose watching this shit probably puking on their screen. It's a good thing something like this doesn't trigger anything inside me like always.

I keep on watching and munching the chips in my mouth. The police extracts the Dust cargo from the train. They're in perfect shape and I get to see the Schnee Dust Company logo. No wonder Weiss was furious. Yang hasn't return so I decided to check on her. I put the chips on the table, turn off the television and head to the bathroom.

Her head still in the toilet, puking everything out from her stomach. I didn't know it's worse than I thought. She wipe her mouth with her hand. She notice I'm standing behind her. She stand and turn around, "Are you okay?" I ask.

"I don't know. Ruby, I-I think I'm pregnant…." My eyes widen in shock. I feel like I'm about to fall. "What?! B-but we didn't do anything! A-and I'm not ready to be a dad!" I panicked. But the woman before me giggle. Then, I realized something. I put on my grumpy face.

"Yaaaaannngggg~! You're so mean!" I whined. She chuckle and kiss my lips tenderly. I'm still pouting. She ruffle my hair and laughs. After she flush the toilet, she push me out from the bathroom and to the lounge. I still have my grumpy face. Yang notice I'm pouting, apologizes, "C'mon, Rubes! I was joking!"

I huffed and look away, pretending to be mad at her. I want to see her trying to apologize as much as she wanted to. I smirked. Luckily, she didn't see it. "I'm sorry, Rubes! But what if we have a child…?" I blush upon hearing the last sentence. Well, it's not a bad idea but then we need to explain how the hell our future child was born in this world since both of us are women.

She whines, "Awww, Rubes! I won't say anything about that if you don't like it!"

"Alright, no saying things like that! People still think we're sisters so we need to look like one," I remind her. However, I don't think it's hard since Yang is quite affectionate. And I'm the clingy one. So there's no suspicion among everyone in this academy, yet…

"Umm…about that joke before…." She was about to speak but I cover her mouth with my hand. "Please, don't joke like that again. It almost make my heart comes out!" she chuckle and ruffle my hair. Then, we heard footsteps coming to our way. "Good morning, Ruby, Yang…." Blake greeted us.

"Uh…it's actually evening, Blake…" Yang said. Weiss eyes widen in shock. "Oh, shit! I haven't finish my homework!" she exclaimed.

Yang and I snickered in amusement. It's great to see the ice princess' panic face. "Too bad. We've finished ours!" I said in provocation. "C'mon, Blake! We have to finish our essay!" she said.

"Sorry, Weiss. I finished before I took my nap…" Her jaw dropped. She quickly grab books and papers and stationary to her bed. The three of us laugh and watch her struggle to finish the assignment.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**So this is my current project for a moment. This chapter was supposed to be a fluff but turns out like this. Well, here you go. Another crappy drabble. Nuff said, Au Revoir, mes ami~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Last night, there was a snow storm and it might hit the city as well. And I was right. The city was covered in a thick pile of snow. Since we got nothing to do, I suggested that the four of us should go for a walk at the city, walking through the thick white cotton of winter.

Vale will hold a Winter Festival to celebrate the winter season and New Years. The students from other kingdoms will be visiting. I hope they're friendly and didn't know about me. I feared that they might panic when they saw me since I'm the well known psycho around here. Or if Nero really erased people of this kingdom's memories of what had happened, my friends' reputation is alright.

Weiss is really excited for the festival since she would be meeting with other students from other kingdom such as Atlas. Yang and I are excited for the feast while Blake is still the same. The citizens have hanged lights, banners and such. We walk pass the docks but something else caught my eyes. I stopped dead on my tracks. Yang notices and look at the direction I'm looking. She gasp.

A Dust store was completely vandalize and robbed. The window is covered with yellow caution tapes with two detectives seemingly investigate the crime scene. Weiss and Blake notice why both of us stopped, gasp. We walk towards them and look around. I can smell the stench of dead bodies inside and caused Yang to feel nausea. I asked one of the detectives, "What happened here?"

"Robbery and murders. This place is turning into a jungle…" I sigh. Yang is vomiting in a trash can. I feel sorry for her. But I want to investigate this further. "Can we take a look inside?" I ask.

"Are you a huntress?" The second detective ask. Yang returned after she finished vomiting. "The four of us…" I reply. They nod and let us in. The inside of the shop are terribly violated. The Dust are stolen. And the shop owner and a couple of men who I think were the guards of this shop were brutally killed. Their insides are spilling all over the floor. Not to mention their blood was smeared to the wall.

I saw Yang frowned once we stepped in. I told to stay outside if she doesn't want to enter but she insisted to follow me. I check on the shop owner's dead body. Based on the smell of his blood, they were killed few hours ago, approximately three hours. There's no clue of the culprit but suddenly I heard something behind the counter. A sound of someone chewing something. I hold my weapon as I slowly approach the counter, ready to fight if it's the culprit. I gestured my team mate to follow my lead since this isn't a normal murder.

We get closer and closer. I ask them to stop and stay behind me. I quickly look over the counter and found someone eating a person's innards. A child, but he's not a human. He's a Faunus. My eyes widen in shock. Once he saw me, he quickly follow the back door and runs. I backed off slightly. "Who was it?" Weiss ask.

I went to the back of the counter and pull the devoured body out. Once Yang saw this, her nausea returns and she went outside to vomit. Weiss cover her mouth and Blake is shock. The body is still fresh, perhaps it died few minutes ago. It's face was clawed out so I can't make out who is it. His arms were ripped away and his innards were dug out by the boy.

Weiss called out the detectives. Even they couldn't bear to see the body. I saw a large white cloth on the floor. I asked Blake to pass it to me. I cover the body and let the detectives do their work for now. We left the crime scene and decided to head home.

* * *

On our way back to Beacon, Yang ask, "Who did you see back there, Ruby?"

"A boy… A Faunus boy…." Yang and Blake gasp while Weiss huffed, "I knew it! It must be those Faunus from the White Fang!" she exclaims.

"A-are you sure..? It wasn't…someone else…?" It's weird that Blake is stuttering for no reason. I never heard her stutter before. I give her a nod. She look shocked, too shocked. Was it someone that she knew? But I wouldn't dare to ask her that question. "What makes you so sure it's the White Fang?" I ask Weiss.

"It's quite obvious, don't you think?! Who else would robbed the Dust shop, raid my family's train car of Dust and murder the crew members?! Right, Blake?" She turn to look at Blake who still have the shocking expression on her face. "Uh..y-yeah," she reply. Something's not right. She acted weird when I said I saw a Faunus eating a man's corpse.

"Let's go home and discuss this later…" Yang suggest. All of us nod in agreement and make our way to our destination. I glance at Blake who seems to be troubled of something. Then, I notice her bow is twitching. Was it just my imagination or is it really moving? I would ask her myself but then again, I want to ask her privately since she's not the type who'd open up easily.

I realize of someone that could possibly did it. I saw an alley and decided to meet him there. "You three go ahead without me. I'm going to meet an 'old friend' of mine…" They know who I meant by 'old friend'. Yang said, "Come straight home after you meet him…" I nod and run into the alley.

Once I think there's no one with me, I call him out, "Nero! I know you're here!" And I was right. He's right behind me, breathing down my neck like he used to do to scare me. I groan, "That trick's got old..." I said. He chuckle.

"Being a grownup I see. State your business, woman," he said.

"I didn't mean to be offensive but were you the one who murdered the crew members of the train car full of Dust and the murder of the Dust shop recently?" I ask. He give out a hearty chuckle as I expected. He look at me with his bright red eyes.

"Why should I? I have no intention to kill them since the part of you are in me." He's right. He's still part of me, my insanity. He won't kill if I don't kill. Then, was it the White Fang, like Weiss said? But I can't go around and say White Fang is behind all of this. And Blake is acting weird once Weiss mention that name. She somewhat hesitated to agree that White Fang is behind the robberies and murders.

I didn't realize how long I've been here. Yang would probably worried by now. "I'm going home. It's getting late anyway…" He nod and disappear into the darkness. Without wasting anytime, I head back to Beacon, to my beloved sister.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**Forgive me if this isn't the best one. I was upset on something so I just wanted to finish this chapter immediately. Nuff said, Au Revoir~!**


End file.
